1. Field
This disclosure relates to a heat dissipation material and a light emitting diode package including a junction part made of the heat dissipation material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode is a diode that emits light when current flows, and it is applied to a variety of electronic devices. In the light emitting diode, when a forward voltage is applied to a semiconductor material, electrons and holes are transferred and combined through a PN junction, and the energy generated from the combination of electrons and holes is emitted in the form of light and heat. To emit high luminance and high efficiency light, a portion of the energy lost by heat may be reduced and a portion emitted in the form of light may be increased. The light emitting diode may have increased photoefficiency and improved lifespan by reducing thermal loss. The thermal loss is mainly related to a junction point of a light emitting diode.